Forget me not
by skull08
Summary: "Alice" he whispered "yes" I whispered back "Promise me" he said " I promise " I whispered as I smiled at him " stay with me " he grabbed my hand and place it on his cheek " forever" "Forever " I agreed as I let my eyes fall shut. PLEASSSEEE READDDD X)
1. Chapter 1

DINT OWN TWILIGHT OR THE CHARACTERS

UKNOWN POV

i walked along the sidewalk skipping every so often " why do I have to go he doesn't Evan talk" I murmerd as I kicked a stone. "Because its nice to visit once Ina while " auntie Bella said " but he doesn't Evan talk" I said getting a little frustrated auntie Bella signed " we'll it would still be nice if you would try and talk to him " she said as we turned a corner that was just down the street of the hospital.

every time I went there he would just sit in the chair and stare outside the window my grandpa works at the hospital so he takes care of him cause he won't let any one near him but when me and auntie Bella go he just sits there.

"remember what I told you he's is in a very sensitive state right now so mind your manners" she said as she fixed my dress and hair as we walked through the hospital and in to what grandpa calls the special room

the door slowly creaked open as I stepped inside "daddy" I whispered

REVIEWWWWWWWW


	2. Chapter 2

AN:this is the present time Alice is human and jasper is half human half vampire and Edward is full vampire he takes care of jasper and these are the ages:

jasper: 19

edward: 20

bella:16

alice:7

the ages change as the story goes on so enjoy and please REVIEWWWW

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

ALICE'S POV

I hummed as I walked down the same familiar path that lead me to the entrance to the forest mama said not to go in there alone but I'm not alone I meet my best friend there every day. Jasper we meet in the usual spot deep in the jasper brings me presents and I cook for him today I especially made something special for him I hope he likes it i skipped the rest of the way as I came to a stop in the middle of the forest and there he was.

despite his disheveled state he still looked glorious with his golden hair Tan smooth skin and piercing blue eyes as they flickered to my violet ones "oh Ali I was so worried" he cried as he launched himself at me "I'm sorry jay mama had me do my piano lessons today took longer than usual" I smiled sheepishly at him "I have a surprise for you" I said as I grabbed my basket "oh yeah and what has my little angel brought for me today" he said trying to take a peek inside the basket "nuh uh uh mister" I said with my hands in my hips "be patient " I giggled As he pouted at me I pulled all of the contents outta the basket I could practically hear jazzy's stomach growling as I served him his bowl of chili and cornbread I also mad a raspberry pie for desert.

"thank you Darlin " he drawled which made me blush as I cleared up every thing "we'll I got a surprise for you to" he said as he pulled out a blue box with a white Ribbon on it I was eager to know what was in it so I reached for it "nuh uh uh " he said smirking at me I pouted "fine " he groaned "but stand up first " he said as he lifted the lid.


	3. Chapter 3

AN:immmmmmm soooooo sorrrrrrrry I've been so busy with my surprisingly not boring life but I'm pretty sure you don't wanna hear about little ol me so on with the story and again I'm so sorry :)

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

BELLAS POV

I signed my back was killing me I took off my shoes as I walked down the hall towards Alice's room I peeked in to find it was empty. "Alice" I called down the hall I quickly walked into the main room to see Alice's nanny sleeping on the couch."Susan" I shook her trying to wake her up what was she doing asleep any way. "SUSAN" I screamed "AHH WHAT " Susan yelled but soon realized who she was talking to "oh sorry miss Bella did you need something" she asked trying to seem sincere instead of annoyed "where's Alice" I said raising my eyebrows at her.

"oh alice is in the nursery " she seemed pretty confident with her answer "oh really when was the last time you checked on her" I said putting my hands on my hips. " j-just a few moments ago miss"

"we'll she's not there " I said getting annoyed with her we really need a new nanny " ugh ill find her myself " I huffed stomping out side and into the barn Alice always likes to play with the animals."a~lice" I sang as I walked into the barn I looked around "Alice" she wasn't here I checked every corner every sack she simply wasn't here " Alice if this is some kind of joke it's not funny come out NOW" I was getting a little frustrated and scared where was Alice?

thats when I noticed something white in the grass near the entrance of the forest.I walked over to it and picked it up it was one of Alice's ribbons oh that girl when will she learn its dangerous to go into the forest alone "ALICE ,ALICE " ugh its no use she probably won't here me I headed further into the woods but stopped in my tracks when I noticed a young man in front of Alice suddenly Alice fell limp into the mans arms I saw red what did he do to Alice I screamed at the top of my lungs as I charged at him but he didn't even turn to look at me when suddenly his figure became blurry. I felt dizzy what was happening I swayed to the side when something or someone caught me then every thing went black.

REVIEWWWWWWWWW


	4. Chapter 4

AN:I'm sorry I haven't updated but here's ch 4 enjoy :)

I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT OR CHARACTERS

BELLAS POV

I groaned as I sat up what happened were was I it took me a few minuets to soon realize that I was in some sort of basement it was cold and dark I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I started to freak out remembering what happened Before Alice! Were was Alice I suddenly got angrey if those scumbags did any thing to Alice there gunna pay suddenly the door opened revealing a dark figure as the lights were switched on blinding the fudgenuts outta me. I blinked several times before some one grabbed me by my hair roughly making me cry out in pain as I looked up and saw an Adonis wearing an innocent expression.

"why hello there" his smooth voice caught me off guard as I stared into his eyes HOLY HELL there red this guy has RED eyes. I stumbled backwards "s-stay away from me "I stuttered he smirked "now now come little one do as I say"he paused as I glared at him how dare he talk to me like I'm some child "or you won't get to see your sister " he smirked at me I immediately

I could stop my self "what the fuck did you do to Alice I swear to god if you don't take me to her you'll regret it" I seethed he tsk'd "now that's no way to talk to your new master" he grinned how dare he I'm no ones pet "now you listen here you little shit I-"my right cheek stung like a bitch what the hell did he just slap me?i looked at him to see he was absolutely furious who does he think he is "you will respect me and . i. else "he growled this mother-"sir " a guy in a black tux "yes " the devel responded " mr. whitlock is waiting for you " He waved him off "ok so what'll it be your choice " he said seemingly bored with this conversation I sighed "fine I just want to see Alice "I whispered "we'll come along pet " he chuckled while I gritted my teeth he put me in a coller which had me biting my tongue the entire time as he led me outta the room and up some stairs we took various twist in turns causing him to yank at the chain attached to my coller he suddenly stopped causing me to fall into him he slowly knocked on the door "come in " said a southern drawl he slowly opened the door and stepped inside pulling me in with him

i almost lost it there was Alice in a white dress throwing flower peatles in the air. there was something different about her that's when I realized her hair it was cut short in to a pixie like hair style "Bella" she squealed as she ran towards me she swung her arms around my legs and buried her face in my stomach "hey sis lookie " she twirled around "do you think it's pretty jazzy got it for me "I-it's very pretty "I said sniffling as I kneeled down in front of her "why are you crying" she said frowning as she stepped closer to me "I'm crying cause I'm happy " I whispered "what are you happy bout " she said as she cocked her head to the Side " I'm just glad your alright"

REVIEWWWWWWW

PS: some asked if Bella is Alice's mother shes actually Alice's sister :)reviewwww


End file.
